you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
APC11
Synopsis It is after school in Life Kibou High and Maki was running from the school's sport clubs. The new rule of the school will be change: a student can only join one club. All the sport clubs are hunting Maki down, Izumi helped her to escape from the hunt and met up with Yumi, Sora and Ran. Exhausted from the run, Maki is wondering what to do, she loves sports and would love to join every sport clubs the school have. Sora told Maki to pick the sport she loves the most and join that club. Yumi had to leave for her part-time job, but she told Maki to think about it very carefully and join the club. Risurun suggested soccer as she always see Maki plays soccer with her brother whenever they are free. Izumim agreed with Risurun, Ran and Sora also think Maki liked soccer the most and advise her to join the soccer team. Maki is still unsure about the desicion her friends made for her. When Maki got home, she immediately thought about her favorite sport and the club. Every one seemed to need her in their clubs, but she can only pick one to join. Risurun told Maki to choose way she likes and she will still support Maki, as her partner, it doesn't matter what she good at, all she had to do is join a club that she fells most comfortable with. The following morning, Maki got to school with Izumi. As soon as they got to the gate, sport club members were standing in front of it waiting for Maki. Thw two girls have to rush to class and were exhausted from the chase. Maki apologised Izumi for involving her when it's not even her problem, which she denied and told her they are friends. During lunch, Maki got a call from Ran, asking her about the club. Maki is still worry about it, Yumi told Maki to go with what she is comfortable with and it will be alright. After school, Izumi and Maki met up with the others. Maki told them her decision when the mascots felt the Dark Party, leaving no choice, she had to tell them after defeating the Kanashii. The girls transformed and spotted Negative with his Kanashii with a member of Life Kibou High's soccer club. Cure Wood uses Rose Vine to hold off the Kanashii while Cure Firey and Cure Bolt helped out the club member with Cure Snowy and Cure Glide attacked the Kanashii. Negative blew a whistle, declaring a soccer match between his Kanashii and the Cures. The Kanashii popped out four little ball-shaped humans. On the Cures side, Wood set out the formation for the team: Snowy will be the goal keeper, Firey and Bolt will be defender while Glide will be helping her with attacking. The game started, Cure Wood tripled the ball without any trouble with Cure Firey and Cure Bolt not one bit surprised about it. The little Kanashii started going up to Wood but could not get the ball away from her. Wood managed to get the first score for her team in no time. The game goes on with Wood on fire. In the end, the Cures were able to get four points and no points for Negative's team. Feeling with anger, Negative ordered his Kanashii to attack the Cures. Bolt paralyzed the Kanashii, Snowy, Glide and Firey attacked it and Wood used Wood Razor to purified the Kanashii. Negative left with anger. Maki told the girls she will join the soccer club and thanked them for supporting her all the way. The next day, she informed the sport clubs about joining the soccer club. The soccer club was overjoy with the other clubs dissapointed but feels relief of not having to chase Maki any more. Major Events *Maki joins the soccer club. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Negative *Kanashii Secondary Characters Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes